Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
|genre = Action adventure |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS, PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |input = Gamepad, mouse and keyboard }} Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game will allow players to recreate moments from the three Indiana Jones films. It will feature the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games. Like Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves will be added such as clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip. As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indiana as an unlockable playable character. Secrets Hidden throughout the game are treasure chests. There are 10 chests in each level and if the player collects them all, an unlocked secret will be waiting for them at Barnett College. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. There is also a red package that first has to be found, then picked up and inserted in a red post slot. There is an artifact room for all the treasure chests the player has collected, with a special prize for players who have collected all postboxes. Han Solo is a special unlockable character for Free Play Mode. Players can unlock him by finding Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO throughout the levels. C-3PO can be found on the first level of Raiders after you get the golden idol. Get across the outer moving platforms until you see a silver door. Blow it up and go inside. Luke Skywalker can be found on the second level of Raiders. Once you get past the ice bridges near the end jump down and Luke will be behind some ice. Use Willy to get him out. Development The developers have chosen to have Nazis and any reference to them removed from the game, have being described by an "anonymous genocidal, occultist, trenchcoat-wearing master-race". It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. Before, Indy had Han Solo's Holster and had his pistol with him. When gameplay previews came, he had no holster and didn't have a belt, some had him with a pistol. When the game came out Indy had a holster, but no pistol. Indy's punching, along with his whip is now one of his main weapons. (Although he has it in some cutscenes) Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. Like Lego Star Wars, the objective of the levels is to get to the end, collecting Lego Studs (Treasure) to earn the True Adventurer title along the way. Other goals of the levels is to find 10 Treasure Chests and a Red Parcel in each one. Free Play mode allows players to change characters during the level, and roam around trying to find the secret items. Barnett College serves as the hub for all the missions. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, such as Satipo being able to dig things from the ground whereas other characters cannot, and female characters like Elsa Schneider and Marion Ravenwood being able to double-jump unlike male characters. As with Lego Star Wars II, Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters. A new feature not seen in the Lego Star Wars series allows the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g., bottles, swords and guns). Similarly to Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, players can build and ride vehicles whenever they want. The creators of this game have said that it will focus on phobias. For instance, if Indiana Jones sees a snake, he will be stunned until the snake is gone. Doing tasks in the game unlocks Achievements in the X-Box360 version. Missions Players progress through the game by completing missions that relate to the three original movies. Raiders Of The Lost Ark *The Lost Temple *Into the Mountains *City of Danger *The Well of Souls *Pursuing the Ark *Opening the Ark Temple Of Doom *Shanghai Showdown *Pankot Secrets *The Temple of Kali *Free the Slaves *Escape the Mines *Battle on the Bridge Last Crusade *The Hunt for Sir Richard *Castle Rescue *Motorcycle Escape *Trouble in the Sky *Desert Ambush *Temple of the Grail Reception IGN has given the Xbox 360 version of the game 8/10, and Gamespot has given the console and PC versions 8/10, and the PSP version 7.7/10. Character list *Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) *Bazooka Trooper (Raiders) *Bandit Swordsman *Barranca *Belloq *Belloq (Jungle) *Belloq (Robes) *Boy Scout *British Commander *British Officer *British Soldier *Brody *Chattar Lal *Chattar Lal(Thuggee) *Chen *Colonel Deitrich *Colonel Vogel *Dancing Girl *Dancing Girl 2 (Extra Character) *Donovan *Elsa *Elsa (Officer) *Elsa (Desert) *Enemy Boxer *Enemy Butler *Enemy Officer *Enemy Officer (Desert) *Enemy Pilot *Enemy Paratrooper *Enemy Radio Operater *Enemy Guard/Enemy Soldier *Enemy Guard (Mountains) *Enemy Soldier (Desert) *Fedora *First Mate *Giant Sherpa *Grail Knight *Grave Robber 1 (Extra Character) *Grave Robber 2 (Extra Character) *Han Solo *Hovitos Tribesman *Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones (Army Disguise) *Indiana Jones (Desert) *Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise) *Indiana Jones (Kali) *Indiana Jones (Officer) *Indiana Jones (Professor) *Indiana Jones (Diner Suit) *Jock *Jungle Guide *Kao Kan *Captin Katanga *Kazim *Kazim (Desert) *Lao Che *Maharajah *Marion *Marion (Cairo) *Marion (Evening Dress) *Marion (Nightgown) *Masked Bandit *Mean Mongolian *Mola Ram *Monkey Man *Pankot Assassin *Pankot Guard *Henry Jones, Sr. *Sallah *Sallah (Desert) *Sallah (Fez) *Santa Claus (Extra Character) *Satipo *Shanghai Hoodlum 1 (Extra Character) *Shanghai Hoodlum 2 (Extra Character) *Sherpa *Sherpa Brawler *Sherpa Gunner *Short Round *Slave Child *Thuggee *Thuggee Acolyte *Thuggee Slave Driver *Toht *Punjabi Village Elder *Punjabi Village Dignitary *Willie *Willie (Ceremony) *Willie (Diner Suit) *Willie (Evening Dress) *Willie (Pajamas) *Wu Han *Young Indiana Jones *2nd German *1st German Suggested Custom Characters (PLEASE ADD IMAGES OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLEASE!!! Use PC version (of LEGO Indiana Jones), Use the Print Screen/SysRq to cap any frame onscreen (Prefrebly a in the Character Creator shot), paste to an empty image document then simply upload and add to this section. E.G. *'Hat/Hair:' Colonel Dietrich *'Head:' Satipo *'Body:' Colonel Dietrich *'Belt:' Tan *'Arm:' Colonel Dietrich *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Legs:' Tan *'Weapons:' Pistol Indiana Jones (Pistol) *'Hat/Hair:' Indiana Jones *'Head:' Indiana Jones *'Body:' Indiana Jones (With Bag) *'Arm:' Indiana Jones *'Hand:' Skin (Or grey if you want Indy's Excavation Gloves from Raiders) *'Belt:' Indiana Jones (Or Jungle Guide, if you want a significant differance from the real Indys if Indy's bag is available) *'Legs:' Indiana Jones *'Weapon:' Pistol Indiana Jones (Raven Bar) *'Hat' Indiana Jones *'Head' Indiana Jones *'Body' Indiana Jones (Without Bag) *'Belt' Brown *'Legs' Brown *'Arm' Indiana Jones *'Hand' Black *'Weapon' Pistol Indiana Jones (Desert Pistol) *'Hat/Hair:' Indiana Jones *'Head:' Indiana Jones *'Body:' Indiana Jones (Desert) (With Bag) *'Arm:' Indiana Jones (Desert) *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Belt:' Indiana Jones (Or Jungle Guide, if you want a significant differance from the real Indys if Indy's bag is available) *'Legs:' Indiana Jones *'Weapon:' Pistol Indiana Jones (Shirt) *'Hat/Hair:' Indy *'Head:' Indiana Jones *'Body:' Sallah (Raiders L3) *'Arm:' White *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Belt:' Indiana Jones *'Legs:' Indiana Jones *'Weapon:' Pistol or Generic Whip Indiana Jones (Bed-Robe) *'Hair' Any *'Head' Indiana Jones *'Body' Sallah *'Belt' Mola Ram *'Legs' Red *'Arm' Skin *'Hand' Skin *'Weapon' Pistol or Generic Whip (if Possible) Indiana Jones (Thuggee) *'Hair' Brown *'Head' Indiana *'Body' Enemy Boxer *'Belt' Indy *'Arm' Skin *'Hand' Skin *'Legs' Indiana *'Weapon' Sword Forrestal *'Hat/hair:' Any *'Head:' Skeleton *'Body:' Satipo *'Belt:' Any *'Arm:' White *'Hand:' White *'Legs:' Any *'Weapon:' Any Agent Irina Spalko (from Crystal Skull) *'Hat/Hair:' Short Black Hair *'Head:' Dancing Girl 2 *'Body:' Grey Soldier Uniform *'Belt:' Grey *'Arm:' Grey *'Hand:' Black (gloves) *'Legs:' Grey *'Weapon:' Sword or Submachine gun Mutt Williams (Crystal Skull) *'Hat/Hair:' Brown version of Chattar Lal´s hair *'Head:' Satipo *'Body:' Fedora *'Belt:' Blue *'Arm:' Black *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Legs:' Blue *'Weapon:' Sword ,Spanner (instead of a knife). King Leonidas (300 movie) *'Hat/Hair:' Black (Regular) *'Head:' Sallah *'Body:' Pankot Guard *'Belt:' Brown, red or black *'Arm' Skin (Regular) *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Legs:' Skin (Regular) *'Weapon:' Spear or sword Henry Jones (Grail) *'Hat' Henry Jones *'Head' Henry Jones *'Body' Fedora *'Arm' White *'Belt' Black *'Hands' Skin *'Legs' Black *'Weapon' Book Shanghai Hoodlum 3 *'Hair or Hat:' Black *'Head:' Shanghai Hoddlum 3 *'Body:' Black *'Belt:' Black *'Arm:' Black or Skin *'Hand:' Skin or Black (Gloves) *'Legs:' Black or Blue *'Weapon:' Machine Gun George Lucas *'Hair or hat' Black hair *'Head' Sallah *'Body' Black Tux *'Belt' Black *'Arm' Black *'Hand' Skin *'Legs' Black or Tan *'Weapon' Any. (From the TV Show "Wordgirl") "Ace Reporter" Todd "Scoops" Ming *'Hair or hat' Toht *'Head' Short Round *'Body' Satipo *'Arm' Satipo *'Hand' Skin *'Belt' Blue *'Legs' Blue *'Weapon' Anything that looks like a newspaper to you. (From the Cartoon Network show, "Johnny Test") Johnny Test *'Hair' Yellow version *'Head' Satipo *'Body' Indy (Officer) *'Belt' Green *'Arm' Blue *'Hand' Skin *'Legs' Green *'Weapon' Bottle Harry Potter *'Hair' Satipo´s hair *'Head' Toht *'Body' Brody *'Arm' Gray *'Hand' Skin *'Belt' Gray *'Legs' Gray *'Weapon' Book Young Belloq *'Hat' Belloq (Jungle) *'Head' Belloq *'Body' Belloq (Jungle) *'Arm' Satipo *'Hand' skin *'Belt' Henry Jones Sr. *'Legs' Short Round *'Weapon' Book Adolf Hitler *'Hat' Enemy officer or Vogel *'Head' Enemy Boxer *'Body' Vogel or Enemy officer *'Belt' Black *'Arm' Black *'Legs' Black *'Hands' Black *'Weapon' Pistol B.A. Baracus (Mr.T's Character from THE A-TEAM) *'Hair' Black *'Head' Bandit Swordsman *'Body' Donvan's blue shirt from the Temple of the Grail cutscene *'Belt'White *'Arm' Light Brown (They'll be the same color as his face) *'Hands' Light Brown (See arm description) *'Weapon' Pistol, Rifle, or Machine Gun Bruce Wayne *'Hair' Black *'Head'Satipo *'Body' Blue Russians Suit *'Belt' Blue *'Arm' Blue *'Hand' Skin *'Legs' Blue *'Weapon' Book Profesor Jones (Crystal Skull) *'Hair' Dark Gray *'Head' Indiana *'Body' Marcus Brody *'Belt' Brown *'Arm' Grey *'Legs' Brown *'Weapon' Pistol Dr. Jones (Fedora Hat) *'Hat' Fedora *'Head' Indiana Teacher *'Body' Eaton *'Belt' Black *'Legs' Gray *'Hands' Skin *'Arm' Black *'Weapon' Book Abner Ravenwood *'Hat' Young Indy *'Head' German Mechanic *'Body' Belloq (jungle) *'Arm' Gray *'Legs' Chattar Lal *'Hands' Skin *'Belt' German Mechanic *'Weapon' Book Mac (Crystal Skull) *'Hair' Red *'Head' Enemy Boxer *'Body' Satipo *'Arm' Gray *'Legs' Tan *'Belt' Tan *'Hand' Skin *'Weapon' Bazooka Ellen Ripley (From the ALIEN Movies) *'Hair' Marion Brown(Look on the case right next to Indy) *'Head' Elsa, or Marion *'Body' Black soldier uniform *'Arm' Black or Skin *'Legs' Gray *'Belt' Black *'Hand' Skin *'Weapon' Machine Gun Turkish Soldier *'Hat/Hair' Belloq Robes *'Head' Barranca *'Body' Kazim (Desert) *'Belt' Gray *'Arm' Gray *'Legs' Gray *''Hands''' Skin *'Weapon' Sword or Suubmachine gun Antonin Dovchenko *'Hat/Hair' Nazi *'Head' Vogel *'Body' Indy (Army) *'Belt' Dietrich *'Arm' Green *'Legs' Tan *'Hand' Skin *'Weapon' Bazooka Differences between the game and films *In the boulder scene Indiana Jones was alone in the film, but Satipo was running away with Indy instead of being dead in the temple *Wu Han, in the game is killed by poison, but by a bullet in the film. *When Indy finds his dad in the film he was alone. But in the game Dr. Elsa Schneider is with him. *In the film, Indy finds Marion before they are trapped inside the well of souls, in the game they dangle her over the well and then drop her in. *When Indy is swimming to the submarine there are two people cheering but in the film there is a whole crew. *In the game, Toht burns his bum instead of his hand. *In Temple of Doom The Maharajah does not give the Blood of Kali to the Thuggee Slave Driver in the film but in the game he does. *In the flim Indy drinks the Blood of Kail but in the game he doesn't. *In Temple of Doom, Chen dies in the flim but in the game he's just dosn't appear after they escape. *In the Temple of Doom film, Indy dropped his gun from the window, but in the game it just never appears. *In Raiders, Indy neither fit the disguise nor rescued Marion, but it's a 2-player game, and it's LEGO. *In Raiders of the Lost Ark movie, Indy rides a horse to chase the truck with the Ark of the Covenant in it. In the game he rides a jeep to chase the truck. *In the (Deleted scene of) Raiders, Indy clung to the mast of the sub, then whipped it when it was underwater, but apparently, the deleted scenes aren't supposed to be here. *In the Raiders of the Lost Ark level, City of Danger, in the first cutscene in story mode Indy makes it clear that he and Marion are looking for Sallah.(The city of Danger is Cairo Egypt) In the movie when Indy and Marion arrive in Cairo the very first place we see them is Sallah's House. Goofs *Willie Scott and Short Round disappear for one shot in the last cut scene for Battle on the Bridge. *Indiana Jones never has his pistol, even though he has it in the cutscenes (Although you can make Indy have a pistol above) *If you look into the ark or look at the ghosts you die, but when the ghost goes by Indy and Marion they look at it and survive. *Towards the end of the Last Crusade Marcus Brody just randomly appears when he's not in any of the cut scenes *While Playing a Custom Character in Two-Player Mode, Your Character is Headless (Too bad C-3PO can't be a Custom Character) *In the Desert Ambush level beginning clip, Kazim and his men are in desert uniforms but in the level, they are in regular clothes. *Marion always has black hair instead of brown, even though she is shown with this in prototype screenshots. References External links *Official site *LEGO Indiana Jones Xbox 360 Review at www.sci-fi-online.com Category: Video Games Category:Lego Indiana Jones